The present invention relates to a folding headlight for motor vehicles.
High-speed motor vehicles have so-called folding headlights which in use are extended manually, electrically, pneumatically or in other ways so that the main headlights are exposed. If the main headlights are not needed, as for example, in the daytime, the housing is folded in so that the chassis surface has a smooth appearance. Such folding headlights offer advantages, particularly from an aerodynamic viewpoint, because of the smooth front section; furthermore, the main headlights are protected during the day against damage from rock impact or dirt.
However, a disadvantage of such folding headlights is that in the folded condition of the housing holding the main headlight, there is no instantly ready light signal available, as required particularly on speedways and turnpikes during over-taking or similar maneuvers, because extending the headlights or the housing holding the main headlights takes too much time. This disadvantage represents a considerable safety risk so that it is necessary with folding headlights to place headlights used as signal lights in the zone of the front section, as for example, in the grill or in the bumper, which involves considerable costs.
This is remedied by the present invention. It is the object of the present invention to provide a folding headlight for motor vehicles which even in the folded condition of the housing is immediately ready for use as light signal and which, nevertheless, results in savings.